Vaeternus
by Igfield
Summary: Ella se encuentra en busca de su hogar. Él intenta defender el suyo. Sus destinos acabarán por unirse en una lucha por lograr aquello que más anhelan, aunque deban dar la vida por ello. Este fic participa del reto "Haz un juego" del foro Mortal Kombat who's next.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo: Lo que somos

El cuerpo, ya incapaz de defenderse, seguía temblando suavemente mientras sus húmedas fauces se deslizaban sobre el cuello. Lentamente, los dedos descendieron sobre los brazos de su atacante y el brazo, ya sin oponer resistencia, se dejó caer y balancearse. En sus ojos había quedado grabada, como esculpida en piedra, la expresión del más intenso horror.

A su alrededor, la oscuridad de la noche los cobijaba. Una suave brisa que emitía un suave pero escalofriante silbido. Quizás, a una persona, la atmósfera bien pudo resultarle terrorífica, pero el lugar estaba solo habitado por hijos de la noche. A su alrededor, algunos de los habitantes de lo que alguna vez fue el temido Vaeternus, se agolpaban entre los reticulados del techo, contemplando el siniestro espectáculo.

Cuando por fin pareció satisfecha la criatura dejó caer descuidadamente a su víctima, que se desplomó sobre el suelo de madera pesadamente, ya sin la más mínima muestra de algún signo vital. Su piel había adquirido un tono pálido, casi grisáceo, como si ya no quedase nada en su interior. Salem se irguió, mientras una brillante cascada de sangre se precipitaba sobre su pecho. La luz de la luna, que entraba por las puertas del taller en que se encontraban, bañó con su líquido brillo su espalda, cubierta por un desgastado abrigo negro.

Alzó sus ojos grises, hacia la oscuridad del techo y lanzó un rugido gutural , tan imponente y salvaje que algunos de sus hermanos retrocedieron trastabillando hacia atrás, sacudiendo el polvo que cubría a las estructuras de metal.

Ella, que lo había estado observando desde la oscuridad, se aproximó lentamente, como si evaluase cada uno de sus pasos. Pero no estaba asustada, ella nunca estaba asustada. La vida la había curado del miedo. Más bien parecía un científico que está analizando a un nuevo descubrimiento. Estaba siendo _cautelosa._

Nitara rodeó al cuerpo del hombre con una expresión de desagrado en el rostro. De aproximadamente unos 40 años; cabello canoso, llevaba un mameluco de grafa de antaño celeste que ahora estaba regado por gotas carmesí, distribuidas sin orden alguno como un salpicado.

Pero su expresión no era tal por ver a un hombre desplomado, muerto y bañado en su propia sangre. Era la mirada. Esos ojos congelados, fríos y abiertos de par en par. La boca abierta y tensa. La expresión de un hombre que parecía haber intuido, quizás por instinto, que estaba a punto de morir. No volvería a respirar ni a hablar; no regresaría a casa a abrazar a sus hijos ni a su esposa (si es que la tenía, claro).

Se inclinó, extendió un brazo, cubierto por un chaleco carmesí. Posó suavemente los dedos sobre los párpados del sujeto y los hizo descender.

― ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto? ―exclamó, apesadumbrada. La pregunta no parecía dirigida a nadie en particular, pero varios de los vampiros allí presentes lograron oírla.

A pocos metros de ella, Salem se volteó lentamente y entornó los ojos hacia ella como si acabase de notar su presencia. Muchos de los presentes comenzaron a murmurar rápidamente cosas indescifrables para Nitara.

― ¿No lo has entendido aún? ― inquirió el vampiro.

Recorrió el taller durante unos segundos, llevando una mano a su propia cabeza y removiendo suavemente sus cabellos castaños hasta que de repente extendió sus alas en un gesto claramente imperioso.

―Esto es lo que somos ― sentenció.

Y Nitara vio, con pena, como la gran mayoría de sus hermanos sonreían e incluso, algunos pocos, vitoreaban a quien habían adoptado como su líder.


	2. Capítulo 1: La conquista

Buenas buenas, ¿cómo están? Yo, algo cansado la verdad, pero bien.

Paso a comentar unas cosas sobre el fic, escogí Deadly Alliance como juego para ubicar mi fic, y el fic está basado en el argumento de Nitara del mismo juego. Cuando releí rápidamente el fic (por la falta de tiempo digo "rápidamente") siento que me fui muy por las ramas.

En fin, no estoy nada conforme con esta historia. Siento que hubo muchas cosas que no pude lograr, el argumento es flojo, las escenas no están bien hechas o escritas. No sé, me siento algo frustrado pero quería llegar a tiempo con el reto. Lo siento, siento no haber hecho una historia de mejor calidad.

Capítulo 1: La conquista

Levantó la mirada, buscando a su enemigo en las alturas. Perseguirlo entre una multitud que corría de distintas direcciones le estaba complicando bastante el seguirle el rastro a la criatura. Para su fortuna, el vampiro no parecía interesado en escapar (porque haberlo hecho habría sido tan simple como elevarse en los cielos y desaparecer de su vista). Más bien parecía disfrutar del juego que Stryker le estaba proponiendo.

Todo había comenzado como un rumor, historias que bien podían asociarse a solo leyendas urbanas. Cosas que nunca llegan a convertirse en realidad. Sin embargo, Kurtis Stryker, al igual que gran parte de los habitantes de Nueva York, era un hombre curado de espanto. Después de la invasión de Shao Kahn, cualquier historia que fuese considerada fantástica no podía ser desacreditada ni por lo más escépticos.

Fue por eso que, cuando llegaron rumores de criaturas de pesadilla en las afueras de la ciudad, a Kurtis Stryker todo aquello le dio muy mala espina. Pero no fue hasta que se recibieron informes en la comisaría que confirmó sus peores sospechas. Todo expediente fue tratado con el más riguroso de los cuidados. La ciudad seguía aún muy paranoica desde la invasión, y cualquier cosa que pudiese estar mínimamente relacionada podía alterar el orden público a niveles insospechados.

Comenzaron con denuncias de personas que habían desaparecido súbitamente, como si se las hubiese tragado la Tierra. No solo una, ni dos, sino muchas más. Día tras día, el teléfono de la estación sonaba y personas desesperadas gritaban al otro lado de la línea, implorando ayuda en la búsqueda de algún ser querido.

Pero esa noche, como si de la nada misma hubiesen decidido que era hora de darse a conocer, decenas de vampiros salieron a cazar personas que deambulaban por la ciudad de Nueva York. Cientos de llamados alertaron a la policía de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y en ese momento todos los oficiales, e incluso miembros del ejército se desplazaban hacia las zonas dónde se denunciaban los ataques.

Y allí estaba él, escabulléndose entre la marejada que huía en la dirección exactamente opuesta a la que él trataba de dirigirse. Quizás otros oficiales menos temerarios se habrían escondido o quedado paralizados al ver a esas criaturas de piel pálida y alas de murciélago alzarse en los aires en majestuoso vuelo, varios de ellos con gotas de sangre regadas sobre su mandíbula y torso.

No tardó en comprender que la criatura no parecía muy interesada en ser alcanzada, pero disparar entre la multitud le parecía exageradamente imprudente, además de que le resultaría difícil atinar entre tanta gente despavorida que podía atropellarlo. A unos metros de distancia, logró localizar un auto aparcado. Corrió velozmente hacia él mientras con la vista se aseguraba de que el vampiro no se hubiera escapado. Para su fortuna ―o desgracia― la criatura se había parado sobre las cornisas de una iglesia que Stryker tenía al otro lado de la calle. El vampiro había notado su presencia aún más de lo que habría esperado. Aunque, pensándolo bien, debió suponer que era la única persona que podía estar corriendo en dirección opuesta al peligro en ese momento.

En cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance, alzó la mano sobre el capot del auto y se montó sobre él de un salto. Rápidamente, alzó el cañón de su pistola M1911 y no tardó en fijar su objetivo. Desde que tenía memoria ―por aquellos años en que su padre lo llevaba a cazar ― todos habían adulado su excelente puntería. No pudo evitar rogar que no le fallara en ese momento.

Un segundo antes de jalar el gatillo, Stryker creyó ver aun a los lejos, como el vampiro esbozaba una leve sonrisa burlona. Entonces su dedo índice hizo presión, el estruendo al que estaba ya tan familiarizado fluyó por el aire, y de repente todos los gritos de la gente aterrada, los sonidos de las sirenas, e incluso los disparos y explosiones que parecían llegar de sitios lejanos se apagaron por completo para sus oídos. Por alguna razón, Kurtis siempre había encontrado inexplicablemente agradable esa sensación.

Una, dos, tres veces. Tres intentos. Pero el vampiro había alzado un vuelo sereno y estable que le sirvió para imaginar que no había acertado en ninguno de sus intentos. La criatura planeó a través de la calle y desapareció de su vista tras cruzar la esquina. Stryker, alarmado, bajó de un salto y la siguió.

Al doblar en la esquina, se alivió al ver que su enemigo no había escapado. Por el contrario, lo había esperado volando en medio de la calle. Sintiendo mayor libertad de movimiento por la ausencia casi completa de gente allí, no dudó en volver a probar suerte con algunas balas.

La criatura siguió deambulando en el aire. Esquivando sus disparos, hasta que de repente, su vuelvo cambió repentinamente de sentido y el vampiro se tomó del brazo. Stryker creyó oír un ligero gruñido de dolor. Buena señal, había atinado.

Furioso, el ser alado emprendió vuelo directamente hacia él. El oficial siguió con su oleada de proyectiles, pero esta vez la criatura no parecía estar jugando. Se movía hábilmente de un lado a otro. En lo que a Stryker le pareció una fracción de segundo, la distancia que los separaba desapareció por completo. Habría sido una excelente oportunidad para acertar una dosis de plomo entre ceja y ceja del vampiro, pero desafortunadamente ya se había quedado sin munición.

Su enemigo, planeando a una velocidad exorbitante, extendió un brazo hacia la cara de Stryker y, sin detener su vuelo, lo golpeó con el antebrazo, arrastrándolo junto a él unos cuantos metros hasta que el oficial rodó varios metros por el suelo. Hasta quedar boca abajo en el suelo. Se reincorporó tan rápido como pudo, con cierta dificultad en su respiración. Recorrió la calle con la vista, de un lado a otro, incluso el cielo y el suelo, pero no logró visualizar al vampiro.

― ¿Dónde estás? ― inquirió, furioso ―. Esto acaba de comenzar.

Recargó su pistola con el último cartucho de municiones que le quedaban. Sin quitar la vista de los alrededores. A pocos metros, se encontraba su gorra de SWAT. Debió haberla perdido cuando rodó varios metros ―dolorosamente― por el suelo.

―Pareces bastante apresurado por morir, humano ―habló de repente una voz fría y afilada como un cuchillo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Se volteó rápidamente, arma en mano, pero antes de siquiera visualizar una silueta, una patada impacto en sus manos y la M1911 salió despedida por los aires. Instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos en el aire, mientras el vampiro descendía elegantemente y avanzaba lentamente hacia él con la pierna aun extendida. Stryker adoptó su posición de pelea.

―Interesante aparato de batalla ese que usabas ― comentó el vampiro, sujetándose con su brazo derecho el sangrante hombro izquierdo, donde al parecer la bala había impactado.

Visto de cerca, parecía mucho más humano que viéndolo volar en las alturas cual murciélago. Unos cabellos largos y negros, enmarañados, caían hacia sus hombros y su rostro. Quizás lo más inhumano eran sus ojos. Rojos. Un rojo intenso, sanguíneo, que se fijaba en él de manera frenética. Kurtis podía sentir la intensidad. El deseo en esos ojos de despedazarlo y saborear hasta su última gota de sangre.

Y entonces su enemigo esbozó, por una fracción de segundo, una sonrisa que expuso sus blanquecinos colmillos. No hubo otra señal, su enemigo se lanzó hacia él, con sus brazos extendidos hacia adelante, como si quisiera sujetar sus hombros y clavar sus afilados dientes en su cuello.

Pero, de alguna manera, quizás instinto, logró bloquear uno de los antebrazos de su enemigo y aplicarle una llave que lo dejó en el suelo. Todo aquello, como siempre le ocurría en las situaciones de adrenalina, parecía haber pasado en un tiempo demasiado lento. Pero había sobrevivido, y su enemigo estaba ahora frente a él, levantándose, y seguramente muchos más enfurecido. Pero, para su sorpresa, cuando el vampiro se volteó, lo miraba de una manera diferente. Lo observaba como si realmente lo hiciese por primera vez, como si de verdad hubiese notado que había algo diferente en él comparado con otras presas.

―Parece que me divertirás más de lo que esperaba―dijo, arrodillado en el suelo.

― ¿De dónde salieron? ―inquirió de repente el oficial, como si se tratase de uno de sus habituales interrogatorios ―. ¿Son súbditos de Shao Kahn?

― ¿Shao Kahn? ― le preguntó, como si el nombre lo ofendiera ―. Estuvimos tanto tiempo esclavizados por él… ―musitó, casi hablando para si mismo ―, pero su muerte finalmente nos dio la libertad que tanto anhelábamos.

―Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué atacar la Tierra?

El vampiro lo miró como si fuese un completo estúpido por hacer esa pregunta. Rio brevemente y finalmente volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

―Esto ya no se trata del Emperador ― lo corrigió ―. Estamos buscando un nuevo hogar, y nuestro Líder no se equivocó al decirnos que este Reino sería el lugar ideal. Los humanos son débiles y confiados. No supone ningún reto aterrorizarlos y matarlos.

―No voy a permitir que tu especie asesine gente inocente ― sentenció ―. Lo siento, pero tendrán que marcharse por las buenas o por las malas.

―De otra manera no sería tan entretenido dejar tu cadáver seco decorando el suelo.

El vampiro se lanzó rápidamente, dio un salto y sus alas lo impulsaron hacia él en un segundo. Cayó sobre él con un puñetazo, pero Stryker se movió a un lado a tiempo y contratacó con una patada en las costillas que dieron en el blanco. Su enemigo retrocedió, gruñendo, y se acercó con dos pasos, esta vez lanzando zarpazos con unas afiladas uñas.

Al oficial le sorprendía la ferocidad con la que su enemigo luchaba. Como un auténtico depredador hambriento. Retrocedía para evadir sus ataques, pero en uno de los intentos de su enemigo, las garras lograron hacerle un corte en su pectoral izquierdo. La criatura, que hasta un segundo antes parecía algo alarmada, sonrió y se relamió los dedos en un gesto claramente tétrico.

―Ven por más, monstruo ―lo desafió Stryker, tomando sus tonfas.

Y el vampiro no dudó, se aproximó una vez más, esta vez con una patada. Stryker la bloqueó y lanzó un golpe con su tonfa que su enemigo evadió agachándose de repente, pero el oficial logró reaccionar a tiempo y lanzar otro golpe hacia abajo que le dio en la parte posterior del cráneo. El monstruo, adolorido, probó acertar una nueva patada, dando en el blanco esta vez. El oficial dio unos torpes pasos hacia atrás para evitar caerse por el impacto en el pecho que recibió.

Listo para volver a la acción, Kurtis rodó por el suelo para acercarse rápidamente a su enemigo y sorprenderlo con un golpe de su tonfa en la mandíbula, pero el vampiro evadió el golpe por unos milímetros. Stryker giró rápidamente y probó otro golpe hacia las piernas para derribarlo, pero su rival saltó justo a tiempo, quedando a la altura apropiada para propinarle una patada en la cara que por poco acierta (y que seguro lo habría dejado en el suelo), ya que logró bloquearlo con sus tonfas justo a tiempo.

Seguido a esto, el oficial lanzó una patada giratoria, pero el vampiro logró bloquearla y tomar su pierna. Sorpresivamente, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, el enemigo comenzó a batir sus alas para alzar vuelo, perdiendo él toda estabilidad al quedar boca arriba en el aire. Primero fueron pocos metros, pero poco a poco habían tomado una gran altura.

―Me pregunto cuántos huesos vas a quebrarte cayendo desde la altura de un edificio ― masculló el vampiro, en un tono divertido.

― ¡Suéltame! ―le gritó, más por instinto que por la idea de que realmente su enemigo lo obedecería.

Afortunadamente, reaccionó a tiempo. Tomó de su cinturón su picana eléctrica e, impulsándose hacia arriba, logró alcanzar uno de los brazos de su enemigo. Este chilló adolorido mientras la corrientes eléctrica corría por su cuerpo.

― ¡Maldito humano! ― espetó, y repentinamente, el vampiro dio una vuelta para tomar impulso y lanzarlo hacia un edificio.

Kurtis se dio la espalda contra la pared revocada de un edificio, quedándose sin aire y, seguido al impacto, comenzó a caer hacia el vacío. Alarmado por saber que la caída podía dejarlo sin vida. Afortunadamente, solo se precipitó unos pocos metros antes de lograr sostenerse del alfeizar de una ventana. Pendiendo de aquel pedazo de mármol veteado, Stryker miró de soslayo hacia abajo y lamentó hacerlo. A esa altura de su vida creía haber superado el vértigo, pero al parecer no en esa situación.

No perdió tiempo en buscar con la vista al vampiro; se encaramó ligeramente hacia arriba, rompió el vidrio de un puñetazo y se metió al edificio de un tirón. El interior estaba oscuro y vacío. Se sintió aliviado al pensar que, al parecer, nadie vivía allí.

―Eso estuvo muy cerca ―se dijo a si mismo, pensando en lo poco que había faltado para acabar hecho añicos.

― Pero aun no ha terminado ― dijo una voz a su espalda.

El vampiro. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, con las alas plegadas y los rojos ojos fijamente sobre él. Descendió del antepecho de un salto, aterrizando suavemente con un muy tenue aleteo. Luego, comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Stryker estaba agotado. Pero sabía que podía vencerlo, el _debía_ vencerlo. Era uno de los elegidos para salvar a la Tierra, y había sobrevivido a la tarea de hacerlo. Ese no iba a ser su fin. De todos modos, no fue necesario para él demostrarlo. Una extraña silueta que no logró reconocer instantáneamente salió de la espalda del vampiro, como si acabase de surgir desde la ventana. Oyó un golpe seco y la cabeza de su enemigo sacudirse repentinamente hacia un lado antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara.

Le había sido difícil comprender qué había pasado en la oscuridad. Tuvo que aguzar la vista durante un instante. Pero lo que vio solo le hizo temer más. Una silueta delgada y delicada, de la cual surgía, a su espalda, dos enormes sombras negras. Eran alas. Idénticas a las del vampiro con el que acababa de luchar.

―Llevo días buscando a uno de los guerreros de Raiden ―musitó suavemente una voz femenina. Seguido a eso, oyó las pisadas de la silueta aproximándose.

Stryker, alarmado retrocedió en posición de batalla, listo para defenderse.

― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó ―¿Qué quieres?

De repente, el sonido de las pisadas pareció detenerse y reinó el silencio. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado su batalla con el vampiro, Stryker volvió a oír disparos en el exterior y las sirenas de los vehículos.

―Necesito tu ayuda.


	3. Capítulo 2: Elegido

Silencio. Solo hubo silencio otra vez. Stryker podía oír la respiración de quien estaba a tan solo unos metros. Muy lentamente, pudo percibir nuevamente los pasos.

― ¡No te acerques! ― le advirtió, intentando descubrir con mayor certeza qué era lo que estaba frente a él.

―No voy a hacerte daño ― dijo, con un tono de voz gentil y parsimonioso que le transmitió cierta confianza, nada parecida a la voz del anterior vampiro ―. Necesito contactar a Raiden.

Y la figura retomó su marcha hacia él, pero esta vez Stryker permitió que así sea. Poco a poco, logró contemplar con mayor claridad el rostro de quien hablaba. Se trataba de una bella mujer, sus ojos, ámbar, estaban abiertos de par en par y brillaban como los de un gato. Solo cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, notó que su cuerpo estaba casi completamente al descubierto. Sus partes íntimas estaban tapadas prendas de cuero negro, y traía en sus brazos un abultado chaleco rojo, con un cuello largo que se extendía hacia arriba. Su cabello estaba atado en un rodete y sujeto con dos pinzas, y una cinta roja estaba atada alrededor de su frente. La mujer lo miraba con ansia y curiosidad, casi asustada.

― ¿Qué necesitas de él? ― acabó preguntando finalmente.

― Necesito su ayuda. Solo él puede ayudarme a recuperar Vaeternus.

―¿Vae.. qué? ― inquirió

―Es mi reino ― añadió ella ―. El reino de los hijos de la noche, que fue tomado por Shao Kan hace cientos de años.

―Pero él murió ―acotó, extrañado ―. Creí que todos los reinos que había tomado se liberaron al desaparecer su poder.

La muchacha bajó la vista ligeramente, como si estuviese recordando algo muy lamentable.

―No todos, Shao Kahn parece haber sellado nuestro reino de otra manera ― comentó, haciendo una mueca ―. Necesito llegar a Outworld para liberar Vaeternus, pero no puedo viajar entre reinos ahora que me han robado mi amuleto, por eso necesito a Raiden.

Stryker, que entre tanta información estaba completamente anonadado, comenzó por preguntarse de qué manera podría contactarse con Raiden. De hecho, no conocía manera alguna. El Dios no les dejó ningún número telefónico o una dirección a la que dirigirse cuando necesitaban algo de ayuda divina. Aunque claro que la idea de imaginar una oficina de ayuda al público de Raiden era completamente ridícula.

―No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, chica ― dijo él, algo parco ―, pero de todos modos no puedo ayudarte, no sé dónde está Raiden, ni como contactarlo.

Para su sorpresa, la chica esbozó una fugaz sonrisa y abrió sus ojos de par en par, como si desease estallar en carcajadas. Pero eso no ocurrió. Ella se limitó a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, como si realmente lo estuviese mirando ahora.

―Raiden es un Dios, puede acudir a quien sea que lo llame, mientras sea un habitante del Earthrealm, claro ―añadió ―. Además, tu eres uno de sus guerreros elegidos, no hay manera de que haga caso omiso de ti.

Stryker, muy sorprendido con lo que la joven vampiro acababa de decirle, se quedó quieto durante unos instantes. De repente ella pareció algo apresurada.

―Sea como sea, tenemos que irnos de aquí ― recomendó, mirando al vampiro caído ―. Erk no tardará en despertar, siempre ha sido muy hiperactivo, especialmente cuando se trata de alimentarse.

Ella caminó hacia la ventana decididamente, dio un salto sobre el antepecho y extendió levemente sus alas, como si estuviese a punto de saltar, pero de repente se detuvo.

―Lo siento, casi lo olvido ― dijo, mirando a Kurtis, que por más extraño que le pareciese a ella, no tenía alas ―. Te ayudaré a bajar, toma mi mano.

La chica extendió una mano pálida, con un grueso anillo en el dedo anular. Pero el oficial se limitó a mirarla aun con recelo.

―Prefiero usar las escaleras de emergencias ― dijo, retrocediendo un poco. Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos ―. Lo siento, pero uno de tu raza acaba de intentar matarme, y han matado a algunas decenas de personas.

―Y yo acabo de salvarte de que te maten.

―No iba a matarme ― sentenció, sintiéndose algo subestimado.

Ella lo miró lacónicamente, sin mucho interés en descifrar si el oficial podía o no tener razón. Finalmente, le dio la espalda y saltó. Él, desde la ventana, la vio planear y aterrizar elegantemente en la calle.

Mientras descendía, Stryker decidió que no quería pararse a pensar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Absolutamente nada allí tenía sentido, y sentía que si se detenía por mucho tiempo a reflexionar sobre aquello, acabaría volviéndose loco.

Una vez abajo, no le fue difícil visualizar a la muchacha. La única alma en esa calle. Además, ni aunque estuviese entre un grupo de personas habría sido difícil distinguirlas con las enormes alas negras que se extendían desde su espalda. Bajo la luz de la luna, la mujer parecía mucho más pálida y escalofriante de lo que le había parecido inicialmente. Quizás por eso, en ese momento, se encontraba algo indeciso respecto a si podía confiar en ella o si sería imprudente.

―Date prisa, por favor ―dijo ella en un tono que pareció repentinamente suplicante ―. No puedo estar en medio de la calle por mucho tiempo.

Ella le dio la espalda y caminó a través de la calle, aparentemente hacia un callejón. Stryker se sintió repentinamente alarmado ante esa perspectiva.

―Espera, me gustaría ayudarte ―le dijo, parando la caminata y extendiendo un brazo hacia ella ―. Pero hay gente allá afuera que necesita mi ayuda ―añadió, preocupado ―. Puedo ayudarte a recuperar tu reino, pero antes debo salvar el mío.

Sin decir nada más, se volteó y caminó en dirección opuesta a ella, que lo miraba con las manos apoyadas sobre las caderas.

―No lo entiendes ―replicó ella, acercándose ―. Ellos no se irán de la Tierra, no a menos que puedan ir a Vaeternus. Están dispuestos a todo por encontrar un nuevo mundo.

―Pues lo siento, pero entonces tendremos que detenerlos, aunque debamos atraparlos uno por uno ―afirmó él, sin detenerse.

De repente, sintió una presión en su antebrazo derecho y una gran fuerza lo retuvo en su lugar. Ella lo había detenido.

―Podemos detener esto ―dijo con convicción ―. Podemos hacer que nadie más muera, ni de los míos, ni de los tuyos.

Stryker se volvió a mirarla. Respiró pesadamente. Todo eso de tener que salvar al mundo siempre le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo podía alguien llevar sobre sus hombros el peso de tener que salvar a la humanidad? Era algo para lo que simplemente, por más entrenamiento que tuviese, nunca estaría preparado para asimilar. Pero, después de todo, eso no importaba tanto; siempre y cuando pudiese dar un paso adelante, decirse que todo estaría bien, y lanzarse a cumplir con su destino.

―Soy el oficial Kurtis Stryker. ―Le extendió la mano ―. Y al parecer, somos un equipo.

―Nitara ―respondió, a secas. Stryker le sostuvo la mirada, esperando que ella dijese algo más, pero no lo hizo. Había fijado su vista en otro punto, detrás de él. ―Viene alguien.

Lo sujetó del brazo con más fuerza y repentinamente tomó vuelo. El oficial se tomó de su hombro intuitivamente al sentir repentinamente el desequilibrio.

Nitara aterrizó suavemente en el callejón, entre unos contenedores de basura y lo tomó del hombro rápidamente para hacerlo agacharse. Poco a poco, comenzaron a oírse disparos que se acercaban cada vez más hasta que, a lo alto, pasó como un rayo de luz una silueta que se desplaza por el aire (aparentemente, un vampiro), que estaba siendo perseguido por un vehículo militar. Los militares iban disparándole.

― ¿Crees que nos vieron? ―inquirió ella, sin perder de vista la persecución que ya se alejaba a gran velocidad.

―No tengo la menor idea ―respondió él, en un hilo de voz. Cuando Nitara se volteó a verlo, dio un grito ahogado.

Delante de ellos, entre algunas bolsas de basura, lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de una mujer adulta estaba arrojado sobre un charco de sangre que se esparcía entre las baldosas de concreto. La piel estaba muy clara y seca, y los ojos de hombre, oscurecidos, estaban fijos en el cielo. Stryker la contempló con amargura por un instante, antes de voltearse para mirar a Nitara.

― ¿Cómo contacto a Raiden?

―Solo tienes que hablarle ―dijo, algo pensativa ―, o algo así, no debería ser tan complicado.

Stryker miró a los alrededores, como si quisiese asegurar de que nadie estuviese cerca para oírlo.

― ¿Raiden? ―preguntó, casi con miedo ―. ¿Puedes oírme?

Miró a Nitara como si esperase una respuesta, pero ella parecía tan perdida como él. Caminó a través del callejón, evitando el cuerpo de la mujer desangrada.

―Necesito tu ayuda ―añadió, mirando a los alrededores.

De repente, creyó oír un ligero murmullo, por lo que se volteó hacia Nitara. Pero ella tenía la mirada fija, perdida en algún punto del cielo. Por un segundo, se le ocurrió que estaba viendo a Raiden, pero sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sus labios paralizados le daban la impresión de una expresión aterrada.

―¿Raiden? ―inquirió, mirando hacia el cielo.

―No ―negó, apesadumbrada ―. Ese no es Raiden.


	4. Capítulo 3: Ayuda divina

Capítulo 3: Ayuda divina

Stryker buscó desesperadamente con la vista qué era lo que ella estaba viendo, hasta que finalmente logró distinguir una forma en el cielo estrellado, una silueta alta y con las alas extendidas, que se acercó paulatinamente a ellos y aterrizó silenciosamente en el callejón, a solo unos metros del policía. Él, confundido, intercambió miradas entre ella y lo que sea que esa cosa fuese, pero Nitara parecía absolutamente paralizada. Respiraba rápidamente y tenía los puños apretados.

―Llevamos un buen tiempo siguiéndote el rastro ―murmuró. La figura, que traía una larga túnica, se echó la capucha hacia atrás, exhibiendo unos cabellos castaños y unos gélidos ojos grises ―. Princesa.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó Stryker, sorprendido ―. ¿Quién es él?

―Salem ―dijo ella, aunque más que responder su pregunta, parecía estar hablando con el sujeto.

―¿Creíste que no percibiría su presencia? ― la interrumpió ―. Sabes que puedo percibir tu sangre a kilómetros de distancia, ¿por qué intentar escapar de nosotros, tus hermanos?

―Tú no eres uno de los nuestros― respondió ella, sin perder los estribos, a pesar de que por su expresión parecía llena de ira ―. Se supone que sabes eso.

De repente, Salem lanzó una estruendosa carcajada, que le permitió a Stryker notar sus afilados colmillos, que destacaban mucho al lado de sus labios pálidos. La risa se extendió y resonó por todo el callejón y, quizás por el terror, a Kurtis le comenzaron a zumbar los oídos.

―Cuida esas palabras, Nitara ―le advirtió, moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro ―. No querrás que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa.

―¿Quién mierda eres? ―preguntó Kurtis, enfadado ante aquella amenaza.

Salem lo miró divertido, como si se tratase de alguna extraña criatura. Lo miró de arriba abajo, despectivamente.

―Mi nombre es Salem ―se presentó, en un tono sorpresivamente educado ―. Soy el líder de los hijos de la noche.

―A este ritmo vas a destruir a nuestra raza ― acotó Nitara, claramente indignada ―. No mereces ser llamado líder. Todo lo que te interesa es aumentar tu poder.

Pero nada de lo que Nitara dijo borró la sonrisa en el rostro de Salem, que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

―Les daré la oportunidad de elegir cual de ustedes va a morir primero ―ofreció, mientras señalaba a uno y luego al otro ―. Vamos, no sean tímidos.

Pero Stryker, que ya llevaba un buen momento harto de la personalidad de ese sujeto, se lanzó directo a la batalla con un puño en alto.

Estaba a solo un metro de distancia de su oponente, cuando creyó ver una fugaz sonrisa socarrona surgir en su rostro. Luego nada, durante una fracción de segundo ya no había nada. No acabó de preguntarse que había pasado cuando de repente sintió repentino dolor en el plexo. Logró bajar levemente la mirada para ver la oscura figura de Salem antes de salir inevitablemente expulsado hacia atrás por el golpe.

Habría caído de bruces al suelo, pero algo lo sujeto por la espalda durante su recorrido. Sin poder respirar y sintiendo un contundente dolor, miró de soslayo. Era Nitara.

― ¿Eso es lo mejor que uno de los guerreros de la Tierra tienen para ofrecer? ― preguntó Salem, caminando hacia ellos.

Stryker miró rápidamente a su compañera intentando hacer un esfuerzo para levantar. Ella lo sujetó fuertemente para ayudarlo y extendió sus alas, en una aparente intención de escapar volando.

― ¿Escapar? ― le preguntó Salem, que estaba cada vez más cerca ―. Sabes que es inútil, puedo alcanzarte antes de que llegues al otro lado de la calle.

Por la mirada de desesperación de Nitara y por el hecho de que había parado de batir sus alas, Stryker supuso que ella parecía comprender que él tenía razón. Buscando desesperadamente un recurso para escapar, palpó su cinturón.

―Nitara ―susurró, en un tono apenas audible que ella pareció escuchar ―. Necesito que ganes unos segundos, voy a sacarnos de esto.

Ella pareció captar el mensaje, ya que rápidamente regresó la vista al vampiro que se acercaba a ellos con un largo tapado negro y unas botas del mismo color. Los miraba con cierta indiferencia, como si matarlos no le supusiese nada.

―Esto no llevará a nada ― comenzó a hablar Nitara, mientras el oficial sentía que sus uñas se clavaban en su piel, quizás por la tensión ― La Tierra no es nuestro mundo, los humanos nos cazarán y la luz solar nos matará. Nunca convertirás este lugar en Vaeternus.

―Podemos controlar a los humanos ― respondió ―. Este planeta es enorme, hay muchos lugares donde ubicarnos. Respecto al Sol, contamos con la noche para salir a alimentarnos. Es más que suficiente.

Mientras, Stryker removía el seguro de su granada y comenzaba a contar los nueve segundos que esta demoraría en detonarse.

―Somos inmortales, Nitara ― añadió él, antes de que ella responda ―. Tenemos toda la eternidad para someter a los humanos.

―Necesito que se detenga ―le susurró Stryker, alarmado porque Salem estaba ya demasiado cerca y la explosión de la granada podía hacerles daño ―. No puede acercarse más.

― ¡Alto! ― le dijo Nitara, extendiendo un brazo hacia Salem. Él, más por la sorpresa que por obedecerla, detuvo su caminata ―. ¿Qué me dices de recuperar Vaeternus? Sabes que hay posibilidades de hacerlo.

―Vaeternus no es mi hogar ―respondió ―. Nunca lo fue.

― ¡Agáchate! ― gritó Stryker, un instante antes de lanzar la granada hacia el vampiro.

Nitara no entendió lo que ocurrió. Vio al oficial lanzar algo hacia Salem, parecido a una piedra negra que explotó justo antes de llegar a Salem. El impulso la hizo trastabillar torpemente hacia atrás, pero logró estabilizarse a tiempo y, dejando atrás la nube de polvo que se había levantado, emprendió vuelo sujetando a Stryker.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― le preguntó, aun en estado de shock.

―Una granada ― dijo, con la respiración entrecortada y aferrándose más fuerte a ella ―. ¿Crees que lo maté?

―No ―respondió de inmediato, sin meditarlo ni por un instante ―. Salem no va a morirse tan fácilmente.

―Genial ― comentó, sarcástico ―. ¿Y ahora qué?

―Raiden. ― La vampiresa escrutó hacia abajo, como si buscase con la mirada ―. Una vez que nos hayamos alejado lo suficiente, debemos intentar contactarlo de nuevo.

―¿Intentar contactarme? ― preguntó de repente una voz.

Nitara paró en seco su marcha y Stryker se vio impulsado sorpresivamente hacia adelante. Desvió su mirada hacia adelante y se encontró de frente con unos imponentes ojos blancos y la mirada firme de Raiden.

― ¡Raiden! ― gritó, sorprendido ―. ¡Estuvieron a punto de matarnos y acabas de aparecer!

―Lo siento ―repuso él, sin perder la calma ―. Las cosas no han estado fáciles, y me he demorado en detener a algunos vampiros. Pero vamos, hablaremos con más calma.

Raiden hizo un ademán para que lo sigan, a lo que Nitara asintió. Stryker agradeció en silencio, no soportaba un segundo más en el aire.

Aterrizaron en la terraza de algún edificio que el oficial no logró identificar, pero no era algo que realmente importase.

―Raiden, por favor ― imploró de repente Nitara, y él volvió a notar aquel tono ligeramente desesperado que había oído cuando oyó su voz por primera vez ―. Necesito que me ayudes a llegar a Outworld para…

―Conozco tu objetivo, princesa Nitara ― la interrumpió Raiden ―. Y conozco la nobleza del mismo.

― ¿Entonces me enviarás a Outworld? ―preguntó ella, emocionada.

― Stryker te ayudará en tu propósito ―repuso, sonriéndole levemente ―. Los hijos de la noche deben irse del Earthrealm cuanto antes.

― ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás? ―inquirió Stryker, de repente extrañado por no haber visto a ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros ―. ¿No los trajiste para ayudar con todo esto?

―No es posible, no ahora ― explicó el Dios ―. Ellos están luchando para detener a la Alianza Mortal.― Había un tono de gravedad en su voz que no hizo más que preocupar aún más al oficial ―. Shang Tsung y Quan Chi. Te lo explicaré mejor cuando regreses ―añadió, al notar la expresión del oficial.

No dijo una palabra más; les dio la espalda a ambos y, extendiendo sus brazos, un portal de aproximadamente dos metros de diámetro se formó ante ellos. Stryker podía sentir la ligera brisa que circulaba, absorbida hacia él. Al mirar con atención al otro lado, podía ver los oscuros pantanos de Outworld y un imponente castillo. Nunca había estado en Outworld, pero se parecía bastante a la idea que tenía desde las descripciones de sus compañeros.

Nitara sonrió de lado y caminó, como hipnotizada hacia allí. Stryker la siguió.

―Recuerden ― advirtió Raiden. Ambos se voltearon a verlo ―. Una vez en Outworld, están fuera de mi protección. Pero les seguiré el rastro, y les enviaré ayuda en cuanto sea posible.

―Gracias. ―Nitara asintió gravemente y, tras decir aquello, se introdujo en el portal.

―Lo dices como si hubieses estado allí cuando estuvimos a punto de morir ―respondió irónico Stryker. Raiden sonrió y levantó el pulgar, en señal de aprobación.

Kurtis correspondió el gesto antes de darle la espalda e inspirar profundamente. Al otro lado, podía ver a Nitara contemplando Outworld. No la hizo esperar más. Dio un salto hacia ese reino de pesadilla.


	5. Capítulo 4: Outworld

Capítulo 4: Outworld

No importaba que Shao Kahn estuviese muerto, francamente. A alguien como Stryker, que nunca había estado en Outworld, le parecía el lugar más desagradable que hubiese visto nunca. Desde las ciénagas provenía un penetrante olor putrefacto. El suelo lucía muero y sin vida; pero claro que había vida, se apreciaba a kilómetros al ver a los tenebrosos árboles con ojos y boca, que rugían como animales hambrientos.

Nitara, a diferencia de él, parecía mucho menos sorprendida.

―¿Ya has estado aquí, verdad? ―le preguntó él ―. No creo que a nadie que nunca haya estado aquí este lugar le parezca poco menos que horripilante.

―Siglos ―respondió ella, indiferente y sin siquiera mirarlo ―. Mi raza lleva atrapada en este reino desde que Vaeternus fue tomada. ―Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la fortaleza cercana que, Stryker supuso, debía ser el antiguo hogar del Emperador ―. Bueno, al menos los que sobrevivimos a la conquista.

Siguieron caminando durante un instante. A cada minuto que pasaba, la Fortaleza lucía más enorme, imponente y, por sobre todo, sombría. Stryker escrutaba todo a su alrededor. No parecía haber absolutamente nadie en los alrededores, pero pocas veces se había sentido en un lugar tan aparentemente hostil como ese. De repente, recordó algo que quería preguntar.

― Oye, Nitara ―llamó su atención. Ella le miró de lado ―. ¿Por qué Raiden y Salem te llamaron "princesa"?

―Ya no soy una princesa ― respondió a secas.

― ¿Qué significa eso?

―Mis padres eran los reyes de Vaeternus ― le explicó, sin tomarle mucha importancia ―. Antes de que Shao Kahn tome nuestro hogar, claro. Pero todo eso ocurrió cuando yo era apenas una bebé.

―Entonces… ― murmuró él, sintiendo algo de pena por lo que la vampiresa le contaba ―. ¿No conoces tu Reino? ¿Nunca lo viste?

―Solo alguna imágenes que vienen a mi mente, pero no son nada claras― comentó, en voz baja.

Se toparon, en su camino hacia el castillo, con un estrecho arroyo que corría a través de lo que a Stryker, a distancia, le había parecido una gran fisura en el suelo. Al mirar hacia abajo, el agua corría de un color rojo intenso, muy similar a la sangre.

Él aún estaba mirando cuando sintió a Nitara sujetarlo de los hombros y elevarlo por los aires para llegar al otro lado. Apenas aterrizaron al otro lado, él notó que ella se había quedado con la mirada fija en el suelo, como reflexionando algo. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada principal.

― ¿Qué me dices de Salem?

―Salem no es un hijo de la noche ―explicó ella ―. No completamente al menos. Fue creado por Shang Tsung a partir de la sangre y el alma de los vampiros más fuertes de Vaeternus, entre ellos mi padre. Fue de gran utilidad para el Emperador durante algún tiempo, incluso yo había llegado a admirarlo, y él parecía guardarme un aprecio muy especial, casi como si fuese su hermana.

―No me pareció ver nada de eso mientras amenazaba con asesinarte.

―Sé que las cosas no fueron fáciles para él ― añadió, con algo de pena ―. Me refiero al hecho de ser diferente; Salem no solo tenía alas, o era inmortal. Cada vez que tomaba la sangre de alguien, se hacía más fuerte, como si tomase sus poderes. En un comienzo los de nuestra no lo aceptaron, pero poco a poco, al ver sus capacidades, comenzaron a verlo como a un nuevo Rey. Juntos, comenzamos a planear nuestra liberación, pero allí fue donde nuestros planes chocaron por primera vez. Yo deseaba recuperar Vaeternus, para lo que era vital seguir del lado del emperador hasta encontrar la manera, pero él deseaba liberar a nuestra raza y conquistar un nuevo Reino y reclamarlo como nuestro.

― Y entonces, ¿qué pasó?

―Shao Kahn descubrió nuestros planes, y decidió que Salem era demasiado poderoso para seguir con nosotros. Lo encerró durante siglos en las mazmorras de su castillo. Al resto nos dio la opción de elegir entre jurar lealtad o ser asesinados. Algunos intentaron escapar, pero fueron capturados.―En aquel punto del relato, Nitara pareció realmente consternada ―. Intenté hablar con Salem, pero él estaba seguro de que yo lo había traicionado y había revelado sus planes de escapar. Solo pude ir una vez, como muestra de buena fe de Shao Kahn hacia los que nos quedamos con él.

―Pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad? ―En cuanto Stryker lo preguntó, ella lo miró con los ojos rotundamente abiertos, como si lo que acabase de decir la ofendiese muchísimo ―. Lo siento.

―Nunca habría traicionado a Salem ―dijo como toda respuesta ―. Acabamos por ser liberados cuando Shao Kahn murió. Mientras por todo el castillo corría el desorden y el alboroto, yo bajé inmediatamente a las mazmorras y busqué la celda de Salem, como había planeado hacer durante todo aquellos años. Lo encontré allí, pero para mi sorpresa, las cadenas que lo habían tenido apresado ya no sujetaban sus muñecas, llenas de cicatrices de tantas veces intentar liberarse.

― ¿Se había liberado?

―Shang Tsung ―lo nombró con desprecio ―. Lo liberó y le habló de la Tierra, un lugar ideal al que podíamos adoptar como hogar, y para Salem oír eso fue como probar agua después de vagar durante horas por el desierto. Nos reunimos con los nuestros poco tiempo después, y deambulamos por el Outworld durante algún tiempo, mientras decidíamos qué hacer. Pero por más que lo intenté, no pude hacer desistir a Salem de su idea, algo que poco a poco hizo crecer nuestra enemistad. Él, por su parte, intentó convencer a los demás de ir a la Tierra

― ¿A ninguno le importó recuperar Vaeternus?

―Salem siempre fue muy persuasivo ―admitió, sonriendo de lado. Alzó la vista, Stryker no había notado cuánto se habían acercado al Castillo, que estaba solo a unos metros ―. Logró convencerlos de que la leyenda de recuperar Vaeternus era solo eso, una leyenda. Una vez que hubo convencido a todos, Shang Tsung volvió a aparecer ante nosotros y, en un parpadeo, nos abrió las puertas a la Tierra.

Stryker maldijo en voz baja, indignado al comprender qué era lo que había pasado.

―Todos cruzaron entusiasmados, a pesar de mis advertencias de que los rayos solares de la Tierra nos destruirían.

― ¿Cómo lo sabías?

―Desde pequeña, siempre he llevado un medallón ―le explicó, tocándose el pecho; Kurtis miró pero no llevaba nada allí ―. Al crecer, descubrí que me permitía viajar a través de los reinos, incluso llevar a algunos conmigo. Vagamos junto a Salem por varios reinos. Él siempre pareció muy a gusto con varios de ellos, pero yo nunca logré sentir a alguno de ellos como mi hogar.

Las imponentes puertas de acero que daban ingreso al palacio, estaban sorpresivamente entreabiertas. Ambos se miraron con recelo, como si eso les resultara sospechoso. Stryker dio un paso adelante, y ella lo siguió. Se apoyó suavemente sobre una de las hojas de metal y, lentamente, miró al otro lado.

Había un gran vestíbulo de piedra, iluminado por docenas de antorchas, pero tras mirar de un lado a otro, no creyó ver a nadie. Finalmente, algo más seguro, entró lentamente, dando un paso tras otro cuidadosamente. De repente, y sin motivo alguna, Nitara se rio brevemente.

―Es gracioso, ¿no crees? ― le dijo, pero él no entendió a qué se refería ―. Amar y considerar mi hogar a un reino que ni siquiera conocí. ―Miró todo el alrededor, el brillo de las antorchas le daban a sus ojos ámbar un tono dorado ―. He estado casi toda mi vida aquí, en Outworld.

―No creo que esté mal, de hecho ― respondió él, alzando los hombros. Ella paró de escudriñar el vestíbulo y detuvo su vista en él―. Es de dónde proviene tu raza.

Ella sonrió por un instante, aparentemente aliviada de oír a alguien que apoyaba sus sentimientos.

― ¿Y cómo es que te volviste su enemiga mortal? ―inquirió Stryker, que aún no había entendido por qué habían intentado asesinarla.

―Cuando llegamos a la Tierra, todos comenzaron a alimentarse de sangre humana. Pero yo nunca pude hacerlo… ―dijo, reflexionando al respecto ―. El parecido físico de nuestras razas me hizo sentir que era un crimen alimentarnos de nuestros semejantes, algo que hizo que insistiera aun más con mi propósito de hallar Vaeternus. Pero temiendo que pudiese llevar a cabo mis planes y el acabase encerrado una vez más, Salem me quitó mi medallón, y me prohibió abandonar la manada bajo amenaza de muerte, así que tuve que escaparme.

―Entonces buscaste a un guerrero de la Tierra para que pudiese contactar a Raiden por ti ―comprendió finalmente Stryker, asintiendo ―. Pero, ¿cómo supiste que yo era uno?

―Es algo que brilla en ti ―respondió Nitara, sencillamente. Mientras escudriñaba los alrededores.

El oficial se quedó reflexionando al respecto, mientras ella recorría el vestíbulo. De repente, oyó que sus pisadas se detuvieron, por lo que se volteó a verla.

―Sé que estás ahí ―habló en voz alta la muchacha. Kurtis miró rápidamente de un lado a otro, comenzando a cansarse de nunca advertir cuando alguien se encontraba cerca ―. ¿Evaluaste mi propuesta?

Frente a Nitara, una extraña figura, comenzó a materializarse. Primera unas piernas escamosas y con garras. Luego una cabeza pequeña y ovalada, con ojos verdes y pupilas en línea, como los de un lagarto.

― ¡Reptile! ―gritó Stryker, corriendo hacia él.

Lanzó una patada al monstruo, pero esta se agachó justo a tiempo. El oficial giró y le lanzó una patada giratoria que el zaterra no vio venir e impactó en su mandíbula. Retrocedió unos metros y estiró su larga lengua hacia una de las piernas de Stryker. Esta se enredó alrededor y, de un tirón, logró dejarlo en el suelo.

― ¡Basta! ―gritó Nitara, parándose en medio de ambos ―. Estamos del mismo lado.

El zaterrano la miró fijamente durante unos instantes, de una manera evaluativa. Finalmente, desenroscó su lengua de la pierna de Stryker y la hizo volver a su boca. El oficial miró su pierna con algo de repugnancia. Un líquido viscoso había quedado allí.

―¿Lo encontraste? ―le preguntó ella a Reptile.

―Eso creo ― respondió, intercambiando una mirada insegura entre ella y Stryker ―. Pero no va a ser fácil acceder.

Sin decir nada más, el zaterrano cruzó toda la sala con pasos torpes y algo encorvado.

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―le preguntó el policía, poniéndose de pie.

― Convencí a Reptile de ayudarme a encontrar dónde Shao Kahn selló a los Reinos ―explicó ella, siguiendo a la criatura.

―¿Cómo?

―Solo tuve que decirle la verdad ―respondió ―. Que su reino, al igual que el mío, fue conquistado por Shao Kahn, aunque… ―añadió, en un susurro apenas audible: ― Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea la verdad.

― ¿Y si no lo es? ―inquirió él, preocupado.

―Entonces somos dos contra uno ― acotó, con una sonrisa triunfante.

Siguieron a Reptile a través de una puerta que llevaba a la sala del trono. El zaterrano no miró para ver si lo estaban siguiendo, continuó caminando hasta llegar junto al sillón de Shao Kahn. Se ubicó a la izquierda de este y apoyó sus garras sobre uno de los apoyabrazos. Luego, comenzó a empujarlo. Tras el trono, había una corta escalera que conducía a una puerta de madera.

―Sabía de la existencia de este escondite desde muchos años atrás ―les dijo Reptile, mientras ellos contemplaban sorprendidos ―. Pero mi amo jamás me develó qué secretos esconde.

Nitara descendió rápidamente, sin esperar que Reptile le dijese nada más. Abrió las puertas de par en de un empujón. Stryker corrió detrás de ella. Lo primera que sintió al cruzar al otro lado del umbral, fue una oleada de calor que le impactaba en el rostro, y una fuerte luz que le obligaba a entrecerrar un poco los ojos.

―No puede ser ―oyó decir de Nitara, pero él aun no lograba ver con claridad.

Nitara se adelantó unos pasos, mientras él, poco a poco, comenzó a vislumbrar lo que había a su alrededor. Era una habitación circular, repleta de antorchas. Se encontraban de pie sobre una pequeña plataforma cuadrada, de piedra y, más allá de su zona segura, había un enorme lago de lava recalcitrante.

―Eso explica por qué me estoy cocinando aquí abajo ― comentó Stryker, pero Nitara se había adelantado a él, y miraba hacia las profundidades de la lava.

Él se aproximó a su lado, sintiendo como el calor que irradiaba era mucho mayor. Intentó buscar con la vista qué era lo que ella estaba viendo, pero no veía más que la roca fundida.

―Está ahí abajo ―dijo ella de repente. Él la miró, y regresó una vez más la vista al lago, pero no vio nada.

―No veo nada.

―Yo sí ―respondió ―. Puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir mi hogar.

Por alguna razón, a Stryker se le ocurrió imaginar que Nitara sería capaz de saltar, así que tomó rápidamente su hombro. Ella se volteó y sonrió.

―Lo sé ― dijo, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque ella misma lucía algo confundida respecto a sus intenciones ―. No soy estúpida.

Stryker volteó hacia atrás, pero Reptile no los había acompañado. Él se preguntó si, así como Nitara había sentido la presencia de su reino, al zaterrano le había ocurrido todo lo contrario.

―Vámonos ― le dijo Kurtis ―. Tenemos que pensar en un plan.

Pero, francamente, al oficial no se le ocurría ningún plan para sumergirse en lava, y desconocía de que Nitara realmente tuviese uno (más allá de que ella lucía muy dispuesta a hacerlo por si misma).

No le sorprendió cuando no se encontró a Reptile al subir la escalera. Tampoco le sorprendió encontrarse a otra persona, esperándolos con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su largo sobretodo negro. Y los fríos ojos grises evaluándolos.

―Nos encontramos otra vez ―habló animadamente Salem.

― ¿Tienes otra granada? ―murmuró Nitara, unos pasos detrás de él.

―La del callejón era la última ―respondió Stryker, entre dientes ―. Prepara los puños.


	6. Capítulo 5: Acechados

Capítulo 5: Acechados

Simultáneamente, como si pareciese que lo hubiesen planeado así, Stryker y Nitara se desplazaron en sincronía hacia su adversario. Salem se preparó. Dio un paso hacia atrás y extendió los puños hacia adelante para protegerse. Había algo en sus ojos, Nitara lo percibió. Esa excitación que siempre aparecía cuando parecía dispuesto a conseguir lo que quería. La imagen le resultó bastante amedrentadora, pero después de lo lejos que había llegado, sabía que no podía echarse atrás en ese momento.

Desde el aire, la vampiresa le lanzó una serie de contundentes patadas, todas hacia su cabeza y a su pecho mientras Stryker, desde la Tierra, abatía con una ráfaga de puños (bastante pretensiosos, pensó ella), hacia Salem. El vampiro, visiblemente emocionado, luchaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Bloqueaba y evadía todos sus ataques con una destreza notable, que poco a poco comenzaba a alterar al oficial, que lanzaba cada vez más puñetazos alborotados.

El vampiro dio un repentino giro hacia atrás. Stryker corrió rápidamente para alcanzarlo, pero descuidó su guardia y Salem le acertó un puñetazo en el vientre, seguido de una patada giratoria que lo dejó de rodillas. Parecía dispuesto a seguir golpeándolo, pero Nitara arremetió con una nueva patada desde el aire que acertó en el rostro de Salem. Tras una leve estabilización, el vampiro alzó la vista hacia ella, con un hilillo de sangre cayéndole por el mentón. Ella retrocedió, pero él se alzó ligeramente del aire para sujetar su pierna y, dar un giro y lanzarla hacia Stryker, que acababa de ponerse de pie. Ambos chocaron y rodaron por el suelo.

Salem se lanzó directamente sobre Nitara, con un puñetazo. Ella lo advirtió justo a tiempo y rodó, lanzando una barrida que su enemigo evitó con un salto. La vampiresa retrocedió, poniéndose de pie para evitar unos golpes hacia ella. Se agachó justo a tiempo para evadir una patada giratorio.

― ¡No vas a frustrar mis planes! ―le gritó, entrando en un estado de alteración que le sorprendió ―. ¡No van a encerrarme otra vez! ¡No vas a volver a traicionarme!

― ¡Jamás te traicioné! ―dijo ella, llena de ira. Logrando acertarle un golpe en el rostro ―. ¡Ni lo habría hecho! ―añadió, lanzando una patada de lado que le dio en el cráneo ―. ¡Eras importante para mí! ―Lanzó otro puñetazo que le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder y caer de rodillas.

Salem, respirando lentamente, alzó la vista hacia ella. Nitara creyó que decirle aquello podía haberlo hecho cambiar de parecer, pero no fue así. Lucía aun más enfurecido y con más deseos de despedazarla que nunca. Rugió brevemente, mostrando sus colmillos, y se lanzó hacia ella corriendo, pero fue detenido por Stryker, que lo derribo con un sorpresivo tacle lateral.

Una vez encima, se encaramó hasta la altura de su rostro y comenzó a atacarlo con una serie de puñetazos al rostro. Primero con el izquierdo, luego con el derecho, luego con el izquierdo otra vez. La sangre surgía a borbotones hacia el suelo, hasta que el vampiro finalmente reaccionó y bloqueó los golpes del oficial. Sujetó su brazo y, tras acertarle un codazo en el rostro, lo lanzó a un lado.

Seguido a eso, retomó la atención a su presa principal: Nitara. Esta se elevó en el aire pare evadir un zarpazo de sus garras, pero Salem desplegó sus aires y la acompañó en su vuelo. Ya en las alturas, intercambiaron puños patadas, mientras ascendían en medio de la sala del trono hasta encontrarse cerca de la altura del techo, completamente vidriado que permitía la entrada de la luz lunar.

Las destrezas de Salem eran notablemente mayores que las suyas en todo sentido. A pesar de todo lo que lo habían atacado, el seguía tan enérgico y entusiasmado como al principio, mientras ella se encontraba ya muy agotada. Le era difícil evadir los ataques de su enemigo, y aún más lograr atacar mientras mantenía la estabilidad en el vuelo. De repente, recibió un golpe que la hizo salir despedida hacia atrás y estamparse de espaldas contra la pared. Intentó impulsarse hacia adelante, pero antes de logar hacerlo Salem se había aproximado en un parpado y, extendiendo sus brazos, sujetó su mano derecha firmemente sobre su cuello, empujándola nuevamente hacia la pared. Allí, comenzó a estrangularla.

Ella intentaba resistirse, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para detener a su formidable enemigo, que poco a poco comenzaba a quitarle la vida.

Desde abajo, Stryker observaba con impotencia a su aliada, cada vez más al borde de la muerte y sin poder hacer nada. Habría deseado al menos su pistola para poder disparar, pero la había perdido en su última batalla.

― ¡Suéltala, desgraciado! ―gritó con rabia, buscando desesperadamente con la vista algo que le permitiese llegar hasta él, pero no había nada allí que le sea útil.

A Stryker solo le quedaba mirar, con la culpa de sentir que pudo hacer algo, como su compañera perdía la vida poco a poco. En su vida como oficial de policía, esa era una situación que se repetía una y otra vez, una película ya vista. Pero, por más veces que viese morir a alguien, que un compañero respire por última vez en sus brazos, nunca se había acostumbrado. Perder a alguien a quien él sentía que debía proteger era un golpe duro, que no sanaba nunca.

Nitara ya no parecía resistirse. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Sus brazos se habían quedado estáticos y sus piernas ya no se sacudían de un lado a otro. Su cuerpo se veía lánguido y débil. Sus ojos perdidos y sin vida. Pero de repente, sin que Stryker siquiera lo hubiese advertido, un resplandor verde rodeó a Salem y este salió despedido hacia un lado. Impactó contra la pared y, envuelto en lo que al oficial le pareció una red, cayó al suelo con un potente ruido seco, rugiendo y pataleando contra lo que lo había atrapado. Mientras, Nitara, ya sin reaccionar, se dejó caer libremente al suelo. Stryker corrió hacia ella, logrando atraparla justo antes de que impacte contra el suelo.

― ¿Nitara? ―le preguntó, rápidamente, sacudiéndola suavemente ―. Dame una señal de que sigues viva.

―Espero no haber llegado tarde ―dijo una voz a su espalda. Kurtis se volteó rápidamente, reconociendo aquella metálica coraza dorada. Era Cyrax.

―¡Nitara! ― gritó, nuevamente.

En esta ocasión, la vampiresa tosió tenuemente, señal que Stryker agradeció. Ya aliviado, se volteó una vez más al ciborg.

―¿Cómo? ―inquirió.

―Raiden me envió. Dijo que les sería útil mi ayuda.

Y, tras reflexionarlo un instante, Stryker no pudo evitar pensar que el Dios no les había perdido el rastro en todo ese tiempo. La coraza de Cyrax quizás resistiría al lago de lava.

―¿Quién es el enemigo? ― preguntó el Lin Kuei, mirando a Salem luchar contra las redes.

―No importa ahora, tu tarea es otra ―le ordenó Stryker, a lo que su aliado pareció confundido ―. Llévate a Nitara, por aquella puerta. ―Señaló hacia la puerta que se encontraba junto al trono del Emperador ―. Bajo la lava, hay un orbe. Tienes que tomarlo.

―¿Bajo lava? ―preguntó Cyrax y, a pesar de su tono robótico e inexpresivo, el oficial pudo sentir un tono de sopresa.

―¡Ve! ―le espetó, apresurado.

El ciborg no preguntó más; pasó un brazo de Nitara por detrás de su hombro, aunque esta lucía aun totalmente inconsciente y, sin discutir más (aunque aun debatiéndose si realmente le habían hablado de tener que introducirse en lava), se dirigió a las escalinatas que llevaban a la habitación del orbe.

A poca distancia, Salem había comenzado a liberarse de las redes con que Cyrax lo había atrapado. Lucía más furioso que nunca, aunque eso no parecía descriptivamente posible. Stryker podía oírlo gruñir a distancia, y eso le helaba la sangre. Pero no iba a retroceder. Tenía que ganar tiempo para salvar a la gente de la tierra, para salvar a Nitara, para salvar a sus amigos.

Y mientras Salem se acercaba, a cada paso el oficial estaba seguro de que no ganaría la batalla. La figura alta, robusta y oscura de su enemigo, con las enormes alas negras que se extendían a los lados, le hacía pensar que lo que se avecinaba era la muerte. Pero esta vez, el oficial no sentía aquella terrible aversión que sintió en alguna ocasión, donde sobrevivir era un objetivo primordial. Lucharía contra la muerte, no se entregaría con facilidad, aunque a aquellas alturas le pareciese que el momento había llegado inexorablemente.

Pero si estaba cumpliendo su destino, él la aceptaría.


	7. Epílogo: Vaeternus vive

Despertó como si un rayo de luz hubiese dado de lleno sobre ella. Lo hizo con energía, como quien acaba de sufrir una pesadilla. Pero no se sentía aterrada o cansada, para nada. Se sentía completamente revitalizada. Estaba sentada, a pocos metros del lago de lava. Miró a su alrededor, desesperadamente, como si buscase una señal de que todo lo que creía haber vivido había sido real, y esta llegó.

Un bulto comenzó a surgir desde la lava. Algo metálico y de forma esférica. Al principio, le costó identificar que podía ser hasta que poco a poco, dos brazos sobre los que se escurrían chorros de lava ardiente emergieron sobre los bordes de la plataforma, y poco a poco aquella extraña figura, que por alguna razón le despertó una sensación agradable, salió completamente a la luz. Nitara nunca había visto a aquella cosa. Lucía como un ser humano, anatómicamente al menos, pero estaba cubierto completamente por algo que a Nitara le apreció una armadura metálica. De su cuerpo se emitían algunas débiles luces verdes.

―He encontrado su pertenencia ―le dijo, de repente, y entonces ella comprendió por qué le despertó aquella calma. Sobre su mano, se encontraba el brillante orbe que ella tanto había anhelado.

Emitía vapores ardientes, de quien sabe cuántas rocas fundidas. Nitara lo contempló, con la mirada perdida. Miró brevemente a Cyrax y luego regresó la vista al orbe, fijando su atención en el interior. Algo parecía moverse allí. Como si, dentro de aquella pequeña esfera, su mundo, su hogar, aun siguiese intacto, _vivo._ Sonrió.

―¿Puedo tomarlo? ―le pregutó al ciborg. Este, tras un segundo, asintió.

Ella lo sujetó con ambas manos. Ardía. Sentía su piel quemarse ante el contacto, pero ella no sentía dolor, porque el placer y la alegría estaba por encima de cualquier pena. La energía del orbe comenzó a recorrerla. Nitara sintió el poder recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Pudo sentir a Vaeternus en su interior.

En aquel instante, advirtió unas pisadas aproximándose, tanto ella como Cyrax se voltearon a ver. Por un segundo, se le ocurrió que podía ser Stryker pero, cuando vio a Salem llegar con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, Nitara no se sorprendió. Desde sus dedos aun goteaba el rojo carmesí, y jadeaba, como si hubiese liberado algo de ese espíritu salvaje que traía contenido. La vampiresa pudo sentir el olor de Kurtis, impregnado sobre todo el cuerpo de Salem. Una tristeza contundente la abatió, pero en aquel lugar, sujetando el orbe, el sentimiento fue repentinamente reemplazado por una inusitada y sorpresiva sed de venganza.

Pero Salem miraba fijamente al orbe, con sorpresa, pero no con la emoción que ella había sentido. Lo miraba con curiosidad, pero una inconfundible indiferencia.

― ¿Eso es Vaeternus? ―le pregunto un segundo antes de llevar un brazo a su boca y relamerse los dedos.

―Este es nuestro hogar ―respondió ella, solemne. Caminando hacia él.

Salem se rió estruendosamente, en un claro intento de subestimarla. Un segundo después, se lanzó hacia ella dispuesto a luchar, pero esta vez ella no temió. Estiró un puño, pero un centímetro antes de impactar en el bello rostro de Nitara, el vampiro se sintió completamente paralizado, como si una fuerza ajena lo hubiese detenido. Se quedó allí, petrificado, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

―En Vaeternus no puedes herir a tus hermanos ―explicó ella ―. Está prohibido por nuestros Dioses.

Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza, con una clara expresión de pena. Sentía pena por lo que podía ser de él. Detuvo su vista en el medallón que pendía sobre su cuello, ese que le había sido robado. Extendió su brazo con parsimonia y, de un tirón, lo tomó.

―Esto me pertenece ―le dijo, y luego regresó la vista hacia él―. Es hora de que conozcas tu hogar, Salem. Lo necesitas.

Acercó el orbe al vampiro, que lo contempló con todo sentimiento opuesto al que ella había sentido. Lo vio con el más absoluto terror antes de que la esfera comience a brillar con intensidad y, de un segundo a otro, lo absorba.

Nitara tomó el orbe entre sus brazos y se abrazó a él. Tomó aire hondamente, mientras Cyrax se acercaba a ella.

―Se acabó ―musitó, y luego se volteó al Lin Kuei ―. Necesitarás esto para regresar a tu reino.

La vampiresa le extendió el medallón rojo de su madre y Cyrax lo tomó con cuidado y fascinación.

―Solo tienes que desear ir a tu reino ―le explicó, mirando la reliquia con afecto ―. Y te llevará allí.

Luego, volteó suavemente su vista hacia las escalinatas. La puerta estaba abierta, pero ella la miró, allí petrificada, y decidió que no quería ver lo que había más allá.

―Lleva su cuerpo ― pidió Nitara ―. Llévalo a su hogar.

―Así será ―asintió con gravedad Cyrax.

La vampiresa observó al ciborg marcharse de la habitación y, una vez sola, volvió a abrazar al orbe. Por su mente, pasaron por su cabeza recuerdos de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar allí. Pero decidió que, si debía volver a hacerlo todo para recuperar Vaeternus una vez más, sin dudas lo habría hecho.

Sintió pena por Stryker, pero le alivió pensar que no eran tan diferentes. Ellos habían estado dispuestos a todo por su reino, y ella habría aceptado la muerte por esa lucha, así como lo había hecho cuando Salem había estado a punto de matarla.

―Gracias ―murmuró, sonriendo ―. Gracias por todo, Stryker.

Extendió el orbe por sobre su brazo, sintiendo como este deseaba salir a la luz. Percibía a Vaeternus en busca de libertad. Algo húmedo había comenzado a escurrir por su rostro, ¿lágrimas? Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando era la última vez que había llorado.

Lanzó el orbe al suelo y este se partió. Una luz la rodeó por completo y, de un segundo a otro, perdió la noción de la realidad.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, en un tiempo que a ella le habían parecido horas, aun se encontraba de pie, como si nada a su alrededor hubiese cambiado.

Pero de hecho, absolutamente todo había cambiado.

Sus hermanos, mucho más desconcertados que ella, se contemplaban entre sí más que confundidos. No le sorprendió. Estaba segura de que al igual que ella, pocos recordaban su reino. Una larga llanura, que parecía eterna, se extendía a su alrededor. Algunos volaban de aquí para allá, percibiendo lo que su hogar les ofrecía. . A lo lejos, pudo ver a Erk con su mata de cabello negro desordenado, contemplando los efluentes de sangre que alimentaban a toda la población de Vaeternus, como sus padres le habían contado hacía cientos de años. Cuando sus vistas coincidieron, él le sonrió débilmente.

Una cálida y revitalizante luz los bañaba entre la oscuridad de lo que los humanos conocían como noche. Pero para ellos, aquella penumbra tenuemente iluminada era eterna.

Giró la vista sin dirección alguna, reconociendo a los vampiros con los que había convivido durante cientos de años y que tantas veces se habían tomado sus historias como un cuento. Y ahora, la miraban como a una heroína.

A su alrededor, Vaeternus vivía.

Fin

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――


End file.
